With the fast development of the information age, importance of an information input/output function and a data storage function is urged in electronic devices. Such electronic devices capable of having those functions may be divided into portable electronic devices such as terminals and the like, and stationary electronic devices such as an image display device, a refrigerator and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, an electronic device can be allowed to perform complicated functions, such as capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In addition, the electronic device provides a route for a place to which a user desires to go and route information on the place using global positioning system (GPS) signals. However, the electronic device is currently allowed to merely provide the route information and thus required to support other useful functions.